A Drop of Luck
by GBAgentOtaku
Summary: What if instead of Death Note, what Light Yagami found was a... Luck Note? LightXOC
1. Luck Note

Author:

This will be my first story, and I'm somewhat nervous yet excited! Oh.. and by the way...

Disclaimer: GBAgentOtaku does not own Death Note in any way .

--------------------

Story Starts:

It 's 6:15 am and the streets are still empty except for a certain young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes who's walking his way to Daikoku Gakuen. School starts at 7 o'clock, but it became his habit to come early since there's nothing much to do at home, and besides he doesn't want to deal with the crowd who will eventually start their day. This has been Light Yagami's routine ever since, and he's bored with it.

Sighing he continued to walk, when a screech broke the silence. He immediately looked back but found nothing, after looking at his surroundings for a minute he finally decided that it was just his imagination and just went his way. Not for long, he finally made his way to school and, as usual, there's not much people there except for him, the utility men who's tidying the campus, and the students who have part time job there.

He went inside his classroom, and leaving the door open he sat at his desk and rummaged at his bag to get the book he brought to read. Light Yagami was reading, but that doesn't mean that he does not pay attention to his surroundings, so when he noticed a movement at the corridor he gazed at it and, again, found nothing. Surely, something unusual's happening and he's half glad about it, but still, he wants to find out what it is.

2 minutes before the class starts and the students are now entering the room. Light closed his book, put it back inside his bag and got ready for today's lesson as the professor finally entered the room. In the middle of the discussion, Light glanced at the window, not paying attention at the discussion since he already knew it. After a few seconds he found something white falling outside and hit the ground. Now he's sure that something weird will definetely happen, so he straightened himself at his seat and started to wait for his classes to end and see what just dropped outside the school grounds.

Light's classes finally ended, and without other thoughts he immediately went to the spot to where the "white thing" just dropped. He got more curious as he went nearer to it, and he was half glad when no one but him noticed "the thing", or so he thought since no one took it. When he was just a step away, he was quite dismayed to find out that the thing that made him curious the whole day was just a plain white notebook. Groaning, he picked it up, planning to surrender it to the Lost and Found Section, but once he got a glance at the cover of the notebook, he was quite surprised to see what's boldly written on it.

_And he read..._

_"Luck Note?" _

--------------------

Author:

Yay! My very first chapter. hope someone'll read it.

Please review, criticisms accepted.

Arigatou!!!


	2. Note tested

_ "The human whose name is written in this note will be favored by luck"_

"What a joke!" Light scoffed after reading the first so-called rule on the first page of the notebook. Surely, he wouldn't  
believe that piece of crap, but he couldn't help but praise the **prank**, or so he thought, a little.

"But this is the best prank I've seen so far. Whoever made this is good" he said, slightly smirking at its  
contents

After reading all the "rules", Light closed the notebook and stared at the italicized golden yellow title **_  
"Luck Note"_**. A couple of minutes later he threw the note on his desk and grabbed a remote to turn the  
television on.

He slumped on his seat and watched the show that was aired on tv. Half an hour later, the show was  
cut-off by a news flash.

_ "We currently cut the previous program for a special report" _the newscaster on the tv said

_ "Stephen Hatchen, son of a multi-millionaire was reported missing for the last three days, witnesses  
said that he was last seen with a strange man who forced him to ride a car. That police claimed that  
he was being held as a hostage..."_

Light thought about the news for a second then glanced at the Luck Note.

One of the **Rules on How to Use the Luck Note** is:

_ "The luck depends on the situation the human is in"_

'This might be the right time to find out if the Luck Note is real' he thought

Light then took a pen and opened the Luck Note, he posed for a second thinking twice, and retrieved his hand.  
Testing it would mean that he somehow believes that the note is real, and he's positive that it won't work, but  
there's no harm writing on it. So with the little curiosity left in his mind, he wrote the name...

_ 'Stephen Hatchen'_

He then waited for 60 seconds because according to the rule:

_'If the owner didn't write the reason for luck, the luck will automatically happen after 60 seconds'_

"I knew it!" He said when nothing happened after 60 seconds

He closed the note, when the newscaster suddenly told an unexpected news.

_"Wait... we just received a news. Stephen Hatchen is now in the safe hands of the police officers,  
his hostage taker is now captured. It is said that the police were patrolling the streets, when they found an  
abandoned building, they immediately observed the place and found out it was a hide out..."_

Light was surprised at the news, he did not expect it to happen, he did not expect the Luck Note to be real.

"It just might be a coincidence" he said

But the event that just happened in the news is somewhat impossible. He was thinking deeply when he noticed  
an unusual aura by his window. Light went to it, and when he reached the window, a figure lunged at him that  
send them both in a thud on the floor.

Then, a female voice spoke:

_"Sorry about that... Light!"_


	3. god of luck

Author:

My friend asked me how did the luck happen to Stephen Hatchen (The person whom Light tested on the note) when Light didn't saw his face on tv, and for those who's also wondering why... Stephen Hatchen is popular, being a son of a multi-millionaire, meaning, he's always on magazines, tvs, etc... which is why Light already knew his face. Anyway, he's not really important on the story so that's all there is to know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On with the story...

Then, a female voice spoke:

_"Sorry about that... Light!"_

Light looked at the source of the voice and found a girl, who might be around her age, wearing a long white dress with a golden hairband-like tiara that flatters her long ebony hair. Now this blue-eyed girl would look like a normal teenager, if it wasn't for the white wings on her back.

Light stood-up and dusted himself, then helped the girl on her feet. He watched her as she dusted herself off too.

"Arigatou Light!" the girl thanked him

"You must be a god of luck... The original owner of the note?" is the first thing that Light said

"Hai! I'm an unseigami. My name is spelled as Yuuki, but is pronounced as Bliss... Just like how your name's spelled as Tsuki but pronounced as Light! Uhm... Pleased to meet you!" Bliss bowed

"You know what? I was really excited when..." she continued

_'Are all the unseigamis like this?' _

Light thought that the god of luck was somewhat bubbly and childish. He watched her and listened as she told him how she got to the human world, found him, and decided to make him the human owner of the Luck Note.

"Hmmh... that explains a lot..." he said as he remembered the unusual movement at the corridor in Daikoku Gakuen

"... But not the screeching sound"

Bliss blinked a couple of times and grinned

"Oh that? It's just Screech!" she said as if it's the most common thing in the world

"Screech?" he asked dumbfounded for the first time

"Oh sorry... this is Screech, my pet!"

She took something beside her and that's when Light noticed the white bunny-like creature (think of Mokuna).

"I named her screech because of the screeching sound she omits when she's upset... you see, her cry can affect the human world"

She explained as Screech, her pet, bounced from her arms to Light's.

"I think she likes you! She was upset awhile ago when I stopped her from coming near you"

She explained when someone knocked on Light's door.

"Light, please open the door. I brought a snack for you!" Someone said at the other side of the door

"I'm coming mom!"

Light replied thinking twice. His mom wouldn't believe at gods of luck, and he doesn't want her to find-out that a girl, who might she think is wearing a costume, just popped-out of nowhere inside his room with an unusual pet. Light gave Screech back to Bliss, and when he did, she noticed the worry on his face, so she said.

"Don't worry! No one will see me in this form except you... well unless you let them touch the Luck Note"

Then he remembered another rule:

_"Only the owner of the Luck Note will recognize the true identity of its original owner i.e. the god of luck, not unless someone touched the note" _

He finally opened the door to entertain his mother.

"I brought you strawberries, Light" his mother said with a plate full of strawberries

Light took the plate and smiled at his mom.

"You're a smart child. But don't over do yourself, okay?"

His mother patted his shoulder and left. Light then closed the door and placed the strawberries on the desk

"What are those?" Bliss asked, staring at the strawberries

"Strawberries. Why? You don't have them in your world?" he asked

"The only thing that we eat and drink there is ambrosia (ambrosia is said to be the food and drink of greek gods)" She answered

"Then why don't you try some?" Light said

"Really?" she asked him wanting to taste the appetizing fruit.

The moment Light nodded, she immediately took a strawberry and was amazed at how sweet it is, But then again she might do that to every other tasty food she will eat for the first time.

"Oishi desu!"

Light smiled at how innocent Bliss looked as she ate the strawberry.

_'Being the owner of the Luck Note might not be that bad' _he thought as he watched the event surrounding him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author:

Tylec Asroc- Thank you for reviewing! I was like **"Oh my gosh! A review!!!" **hehe... I'm glad you liked the story.

-And thank you for everyone who who read it!

As usual, hope you'll review! Criticisms accepted (as long as it'll enhance the story)


	4. marriage savers

Light woke up from his slumber a little late. Usually on weekends, he's already up at 7 am, But when he looked at the time it says "8:05".

"What happened yesterday?"

He asked himself as he recalled the events yesterday. Finally remembering the unseigami and her odd little pet, he looked around his room but found nothing. He immediately stood up and went to his desk, wanting to know if the events yesterday really happened or was just a dream.

"It's here" He said, when he found the Luck Note inside the desk's cabinet.

"But where's Bliss?"

His question was answered when Sayu, his younger sister knocked on his door.

"Onii-chan! A cute one-san around your age is outside looking for you!!!"

'A cute one-san?' he thought

"I'll be there!"

He then did his morning routine and went downstairs. Once he went near the entrance door, he saw Sayu grinning wide at him.

"Onii-chan, Why didn't you tell me you already have a girlfriend!"

He just ignored her sentence but nonetheless smiled at him and went outside to find his mother talking to... Bliss?

"Bliss?"

Was the first thing he said. Sachiko, his mother, turned to him smiling.

"Light, your finally up! This girl is looking for you"

Bliss, with one arm holding Screech, waved at him smiling.

"She said that you promised to hang-out with her today" she continued

"Sorry... I forgot" He said not knowing what's going on

His mother sighed exasperatedly and gently pushed him towards Bliss "Always with those school works, why don't you take a break"

"Have fun!!!"

His sister shouted at them from the window. And then Bliss took his hand and they walked away.

----------

_"Once the unseigami is in a human form, the humans who did not touch the Luck Note will see them"_

Light looked at Bliss, She still looked the same except for the normal (human) clothes she's now wearing.

"So, you're now in your human form"

"Hai!" she replied

"But why do you have to do that?" he asked recalling everything that happened awhile ago

"What... oh! Well, it would be odd if I transformed in your bedroom right?"

'She got a point there'

He thought as they continued their stroll.

After an hour of talking. Bliss found a woman a block near from the police department where Light's father is working, she noticed that the woman is crestfallen. Bliss hurriedly went to her and Light sighed following.

"Hi, I'm Bliss. You look sad, do you mind if I ask what happened?"

The woman looked at Bliss thinking twice, but noticed the sincerity in her face, so she said

"It's good to meet you, I'm Naomi Misora. Well... I just went to the police station but unfortunately the officials are in a meeting and should not be bothered"

When Naomi said officials, Light looked at her "I'm Light Yagami, son of Chief Soichiro Yagami. If it's very important, I can call my father for you"

Naomi looked at him for a minute and smiled, but said "No, that's not necessary. It's not really important, I just want to clarify the duty of my fiance. You see, we were about to be married on March 17 when they gave him a job... well, I better go"

And so she went away. Bliss was now thinking, and Light looked at her.

"What are you planning?" he asked

And she replied "Well..."

----------

_'Naomi Misora. She will be married on March 17 at exactly 9:00 am with his fiance at the St. Mary's Cathedral, Tokyo'_

Light wrote on the Luck Note once they reached his room.

"Is it alright to put marriages in Luck Note?" he asked

"Hai! As long as they're really for each other" Bliss said

Screech, who was jumping everywhere, stopped and looked at them as Light closed the note.

----------

On March 17 at the St. Mary's Cathedral, the wedding bells were ringing as Light and Bliss watch Naomi march down the aisle where she and Raye Penber, her fiance, will finally be bonded with marriage.

It's really amazing how Luck Note works.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S-sEtSuNe- lolz... of course I'll put L, and it'll be very soon!

Miss Princess of Randomness: Thank you... yes indeed, it shall now be called Luck Note! lolz


	5. Start of curiosity

Weeks have passed since Light first used the Luck Note, and by then, he had given a lot of luck to the people who he thinks deserve it.

_'Ohatsu Aori. The investigating team will find her missing daughter today'_

"You're finally getting the hang of it!" Bliss told him smiling

Light closed the note and turned to his unseigami companion

"Well, it's not really that hard" he replied

"I've just noticed, you haven't been to your original form lately"

Bliss stared at him for awhile and grinned

"I love meeting other humans and use human things!"

"I see"

he sighed as he remembered the day Bliss first tried a warm shower bath. She had so much fun that she was there for two straight hours and fainted from too much heat! It's a good thing that his mother and sister went shopping and his father's still on work, because he had to force the bathroom door open to help Bliss regain consciousnessness.

Light blushed from that thought and shook his head to erase it from his mind. He then stood-up to get breakfast for themselves.

"I'll just go downstairs" he told Bliss

"okay"

Bliss then proceeded on playing with her pet Screech.

----------

Meanwhile, at the police department, people there have been talking about the decrease of the crime rate in Japan and the victims who have been escaping their suspects' grasp.

"Have you noticed? Victims are always escaping their captor"

"Yeah, it's as if the luck has been favoring them"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad about it because the crime rate is decreasing and I don't have to work overtime!!!"

Rumors have been spreading that odd events have been happening since the prime suspects in the wanted lists have been put to jail one after another and their victims always remain unharmed. It's not really that bad, it's just that, it's somewhat, unusual.

Someone was eavesdropping as the police talks about it. He was sitting nearbye, wearing a trenchcoat and a detective's hat. After hearing enough information he stood-up and finally walked-out of the police department.

----------

Light and Bliss, with her pet Screech, was now strolling the streets. It was Vacation and he has been studying for the college entrance exam so he might as well take a break, as her mother always insisted. As usual, they were talking when a middle-aged man walked past them. Nothing seems wrong with him, it's just that Light, somehow, felt uncomfortable... and he doesn't know why.

He waited for the man to dissappear before he stopped to his tracks.

"What's wrong Light?" Bliss asked him

Once he regained his composure, he turned to his unseigami friend and smiled

"Nothing, come on let's go get some ice cream"

He held her hand and proceeded on walking.

'Probably just my paranoia' he thought

----------

"Watari-san, you're back" a young man with jet black hair and dull gray eyes, who was crouching on his seat, greeted the middle aged man.

"Master Ryuzaki" Watari said

"So, how did it go?" the so-called "Ryuzaki" asked

"The police department has been talking about it" he replied

Ryuzaki went back to watching the screen and examined every event that happened for the past days.

"This is getting interesting"

He said as he watched the case of the once missing Stephen hatchen to the Wedding of Naomi Misora and the FBI agent Raye Penber

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's Chapter five!!!

Caelia Danan- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

-and I'd also like to thank everyone who read it!

Please review...

Criticisms accepted! Arigatou!!!


	6. Suspicions

Today is the day Light Yagami took his college entrance exam. He was sitting at the left side of the room not too far from the front. He listened as the Proctor explained the rules and regulation, and not for long the exam started.

In the middle of the examination a young man, who was crouching on his seat, has been told to sit properly. Light took a peek at the 'little' commotion and found the crouching examinee with dark hair and dull dark eyes.

"Please put your feet down and sit properly"

"But...if I put my feet flat on the floor my intellectual skills will decrease"

Once the examinee has been left alone, he took a glance at Light, who immediately looked back to his test paper. Light doesn't know why, but he felt something strange about the dark haired boy, it's as if he has been spying on him the whole time!

'Again with this paranoia'

he thought and shook it out of his mind as he continued to answer his paper.

----------

The exam has ended and Light was now accompanied by his unseigami friend, Bliss and her pet Screech.

"How's your exam, Light?"

Bliss asked. But Light did not hear for he was thinking deeply.

Bliss noticed the serious look on his face.

"Light, Are you alright?" She asked while taking his hand and tugging it somewhat childishly.

Light, who finally came back to his senses, uttered

"What?"

"Are you alright?" She asked once more, concerned

"Oh, yes I'm fine" he replied

"Then, why did you space out?"

"It's nothing don't worry" he smiled at her

Bliss, who was convinced, smiled back at him and they both walked, having no idea that a certain dark haired young man, who was alarming Light's 'paranoia', has been spying on them from afar.

----------

"Welcome back Master Ryuzaki, how was the exam?"

"There's still no proof yet, but there is a possibility that it is Light Yagami and his friend"

L replied as a flashback occured on his mind

xxx flashback xxx

_"Sir Yagami, I hope you don't mind what L is doing"_

_"Of course not! He's a well known top detective I would be more than glad to give him my presence" Souichiro Yagami told him_

_Detective L has been a well known investigator, and once he's interested in something, no matter how wierd it is, he would not stop taking action until he was satisfied, even doing out of the ordinary steps for him to achieve what he was looking for._

_Right now, Mr. Yagami was sitting infront a laptop, a letter L, which is ofcourse the symbol of L, has appeared on the monitor. He is the seventh officer to give opinion about the crime rate in Japan and the 'so-called' Luck of the victims of their captors._

_In the middle of their conversation, Mr. Yagami's cell rang._

_"Pardon me! I forgot to turn off my phone" he said_

_But L didn't mind, yes, he doesn't like it when someone or something interrupts him but he also didn't warn him about it. Mr. Yagami is about to turn off his cell when L told him to get it. Mr. Yagami thanked him and went to a corner._

_"Oh, Light it's you... what?... oh okay... bye"_

_He then turned off his cell after talking to his son._

_"Sorry about that, it's just my son"_

_L who started to feel strange and suspect something asked Mr. Yagami about his son_

_"Mr. Yagami, do you mind if I ask you to tell me something about your son?"_

_He was curious as to why he wants information about his son, but he had already given him his word so he said_

_"Well, my son just graduated in Daikoku Gakuen and will now take his college entrance exam in Toudai University. He was on top of class and seldom hangs out with friends... well... except for a certain young lady namely Bliss"_

_L doesn't know why, but somehow, he felt as if he finally knew who brings out this odd good luck to society. So without further ado, he thanked Mr. Yagami and ended their conversation._

xxx end of flashback xxx

----------

Light and Bliss are now in a cake shop, and they ordered a strawberry shortcake, as Bliss asked for. They were sitting near the window when they saw somene being harrassed by 4 men.

"Hey, you're hot"

"wanna have fun?"

the men said as they took her wallet and grabbed her identification card (talk about luck).

"Aya Kojima... wow, your name turns me on!"

They then grabbed the girl forcefully away from the crowded area.

Light immediately took his Luck Note and wrote while Bliss was feeding Screech.

_'Aya Kojima. She will come out of the corner harmless while the 4 men that he's with will be caught by policemen'_

And after one minute the girl named Aya did come out of the corner as the 4 men was bieng handcuffed by policemen who so happens to be eating just beside the cake shop.

----------

_'This is a flash report, 4 men has been caught harrassing a victim, it's a good thing that there were policemen who...'_

"You're really fast at taking actions"

L turned off the television and turned to his laptop as he grabbed a sugarcube and munched it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tainted heaven- 'sweatdrop' to tell you the truth I also hope that I can write a longer chapter.

Caelia Danan- well... I hope so..

-and thank you for everyone who took their time reading this .

Please review.


	7. sudden revelation

Silence…

It was all that can be heard in the dimly-lit and quite cold room, except for the tapping of keyboards caused by a certain dark-haired young man who was sitting sloppily in front of a laptop. He was doing his work, as usual, when a knock broke "his" atmosphere.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Master Ryuzaki, But the Toudai University Entrance Ceremony will start soon" It was Watari who came in

"I understand"

And so L stood up and parted from his work to "work on his new task".

--

"So, today you will give a speech for the Tou… something… something… Ceremony?" Bliss asked childishly as she grinned at Light.

Light and Bliss were walking their way to Toudai University, both of them wearing the University Uniform.

Light sighed "It's Toudai University Entrance Ceremony and yes… you asked me that for the 5th time now"

She just laughed softly and smiled at him

Bliss's bag kept on wiggling as they walk, so she partly opened it to peek at her pet.

"I'm really sorry Screech, but pets are not allowed there"

She apologized, but Screech just pouted more. It was about to cry when Light stated

"If you behave inside, I'll give you strawberries later"

It seems that Screech understood what he said, because it immediately stopped and behaved inside the bag.

"Maybe I should also do that for free strawberries!" The unseigami muttered to herself

Light heard what she said and half-laughed, then, he changed the subject.

"Is it really alright for you to wear that?" he asked pointing out the uniform she's wearing

"What if they found out that you're not a student there?"

"No worries! There are so many students there, they won't easily recognize that. And if they do…, I'll just go back to my unseigami form!" She assured her in a hyper way

"Of course" And he sighed for the second time.



Silence consumed their walk until the "bored-from-silence"Bliss playfully tagged Light and ran while looking at him

"I'll race you there!"

She was about to look forward when she stopped on her tracks and turned back to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" She smiled

"You look good in that uniform!"

She laughed sweetly and went back on running.

"GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR SPEECH AT THE TOU… something… something… CEREMONY!!" she shouted

By this time, Light's the one who stopped on his tracks, his mind consuming what she just said. He doesn't know why his body reacted at her compliment, because, somehow, a tainted pink color crept on his cheeks.

"That unseigami…" Then he smiled

'_**You look good in that uniform!'**_

"She never stops surprising me"

"For the last time… IT'S TOUDAI UNIVERSTIY ENTRANCE CEREMONY!!" he shouted back

And so he ran to catch up to her.

--

"…A speech from two first year representatives…" The dictator announced

"Light Yagami…"

Light stood-up

"and Hideki Ryuga"

L stood-up, and the two went up the stage. Murmurs of the first years started below them

"Hideki Ryuga… is it the idol?"

"No way! He couldn't possibly be smart enough to enter in Toudai University"

"You're right. He looks nothing like the idol"

Light was the first one to give his speech, and as he did, the other first years continued their "little talk".

"So those two got the highest scores in the exams"

"I even heard that they both got perfect scores"

"Seriously? So people like that do exist!"

And by the time L gave his…

"Those two are complete opposites! The one looks like a prodigy, and the other is improperly strange… like a wild plant!"

"They call that a natural genius you dope"

"Coming here in those clothes… is he a fool or just making fun of us?"

Both parties are now finished with their speech and everyone gave them a round of applause… even though they didn't understand much what the top-notchers had said. They then went to their respective seats, and that's the only time Light noticed that the so-called "Hideki Ryuga", the one who was seating improperly during the entrance exams, is seated beside him.

"Yagami-kun, you are the son of Police Chief Souichiro Yagami. Am I correct?"

L stated more than ask, as he recalled the time when he had a private conversation with the Police Chief Inspector.

'Who is this guy and how does he know my father?' he thought

"You may be wondering why I told you that, you see I have a secret that I wish to tell you though the **news might spread fast**"

'Secret? But I barely know him!?'

He told himself, but being curious as he is, he said

"You have my word. I won't tell anyone, what is it?"

"Watashi wa… L desu"

L non-reluctantly blurted out to him. Light was stunned at his sudden revelation as he was reminded of the day his father was talking about the famous detective L.

xxx flashback xxx

_Souichiro and his wife were chatting at the dining area while drinking tea, he's telling her how honored he is to have such an opportunity to talk with L._

"… _He's the well-known detective L! I really can't believe it!"_

_Sachiko can see how awestruck her husband is at the said detective, and so she laughed._

"_May I know what did you two talk about?" She asked_

"_It's not a public matter"_

_He told her. But there no harm telling her about their other conservation, he thought._

"_L also asked about our son, Light"_

_Light, who was about to get a glass of water at the dining room, stopped at the bottom of the staircase. He accidentally heard their conversation._

'_L? Why would he want to know about me?' he asked himself._

_Sachiko also asked Souichiro the same question. And his father answered_

"_Well, at that time I forgot to turn-off my phone, and Light called. He probably just got curious when he found out that I have a son"_

xxx end of flashback xxx

"And why are you telling me this" he asked him, finally gaining his composure.

"I think you are what I'm searching for" He replied nonchalantly

"I assure you, I'm not a criminal" he said, thinking that it's probably what's on his mind.

"I never said you are. I even believe that your sense of justice is the same as your father's. You see, I just wanted to prove something" he assured him

"What are getting at?" he asked confused

"You'll find out **soon**" was just his answer

L smiled at him, and they finally paid attention at the entrance ceremony, well at least L did since Light was still thinking about what the detective told him.

--

"Light!" Bliss waved at him and he immediately went to her.

"I saw you awhile ago, you were great!" she said smiling

"You were at the ceremony?" he asked her

"I told you no one will notice!"

He smiled at her hyper ways. They're about to exit the gates of Toudai University when someone tapped Light on the shoulder.

"Yagami-kun" it was L

"Ryuga-kun, do you need something?" he asked a bit surprised at his sudden appearance

"No, I just wanted to tell you that it was great talking with you" he smiled when he noticed Bliss

"May I know who might you be? I believe I didn't notice you at the entrance examinations" he stated

"I… I'm…" Bliss was too surprised to tell him her name, so Light helped her

"Her name is Bliss; she's a friend of mine. Well, it's possible that you didn't get a chance to see her there; a lot of students took the entrance exams" he stated a as a matter of fact

"True True, it's just that, usually, I easily notice a very… how should I say it… beautiful face" L took her hand and kissed it gently.

Bliss blushed at his actions, and it seems that at that moment; Light, somehow, wanted to pry his hands away from her but he controlled himself from doing so. Just then a black limousine came, awing the students near them.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Yagami-kun and Bliss-san" L smiled at them and he went inside the limousine.

Bliss waved as the Limousine ran along its path. Light just stared at it, thinking about awhile ago.

'_**You'll find out **__**soon**__**'**_

'What does he mean by that?' he thought

--

Author:

Yay! I finally published this chapter --

And thank you...

First, to readers who reviewed. You're really helpful! Because of you I'm improving... A LOT!! .. (or am I? Tell me please T.T)

And to everyone who gave some of their time to read this...

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Please review --

Domo ArigatouV


End file.
